Handles or hand grips for ski poles, walking sticks, and the like, are of course known. Some of these are shown in published German Patent Application No. 22 29 116, and in German Utility Model No. 83 00 930. These references teach that such a handle may be used for advertising purposes. Trademarks are similar informative details may be sprayed on, or otherwise adhere to the surface of the handle in a suitable contrasting color.
The intensive wear that such handles are subjected to offend causes the color to become unsightly, or to be rubbed off completed within a relative short period of time.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved handle for a ski pole, walking stick, or the like, which handle offers the possibility of displaying design information on its outer surface in a manner that is resistant to wear.
This object is accomplished by providing an inner shaped tubular portion, and an outer shaped tubular portion surrounding the inner portion. The outer portion has various through holes communicating its inner and outer surfaces. The inner part has raised indica, which intend through the outer part opening so as to be visible from without the handle.
The inner shaped part thus contributes toward forming the outer surface of the assembled handle. The inner part, or at least the raised portions thereof, may be, and preferably are, in a color contrasting to that of the outer part, so that the visible raised portions will be in a contrasting color.
The outer part may have a somewhat oval shape, with the informative indica being formed on at least one of its two longitudinal sides.
The projecting portions of the inner part may have their distal ends arranged to be flush with the outer surface of the outer part, or may have their distal ends recessed relative to the outer surface of the outer part.
The inner part projections may be symbol-, relief- and/or letter-type design, depending, for example, on the nature of the informative information to be conveyed.
In a preferred embodiment, the inner part is injection molded, and is encased by the outer part in order to prevent shifting of the outer part during its application. The inner and/or outer parts may have additional interlocking projections and recesses to prevent relative movement of the inner and outer parts. These interlocking projections and recesses need not necessarily penetrate the outer part.
The inner part is preferably formed of a hard plastic, such as a polyamide. The outer part is preferably formed of a material which defers from that of the inner part. The outer part may, for example, be formed of an elastomer, which affords the capability of a non-slip handle outer surface.
The handle is preferably designed as a separate commercial article. The handle is then pushed on to the marginal end portion of the walking stick, ski pole or the like, and is subsequently affixed to it.